Unbreakable Bond
by DJTBProductions13
Summary: Bliss was just a normal human, until one day she woke up only to now be a Charmander! In the pokemon world she meets Sam the Squirtle, a pokemon who she becomes very close to. As they journey through the pokemon world as rescue team Blazing Mist, the two become even more close than before, creating an unbreakable bond. Rating may change from K /T for language.
1. Meet Your Partner!

[Blisseraie POV]

Where am I? Ooh.. my head… "Hey, c'mon wake up. Hellooo!" My head felt like it was going to explode. Where am I? I couldn't remember anything. I opened my eyes slowly. "Oh, good you're awake. I thought you weren't going to wake up for a sec." "Huh?" I blinked twice then regained my vision. I saw a squirtle standing before me. "Why does it look bigger than me?" I thought. "Um… can you talk?" "AHHH!" Did,… did that Squirtle just talk?! I'm going crazy. "H-how can you talk? You're a pokemon!" "Well so are you. Although, I've never seen a Charmander with hair before." "What, charmander?" I got up and saw a pond to the west of me and walked towards it. Sure enough, when I looked in, I saw me,… as a Charmander. Oddly, I had my hair. FROM WHEN I WAS A HUMAN! "HAAAAAAH! I-I'm a pokemon!" I was starting to get dizzy. "H-how… What the… Ooh ..." I fainted.

[Sam POV]

Great. She fainted. I wonder what she was doing out here alone? Well, I'm not going to get answers now. I sighed as I tried to pick up the passed-out Charmander and carry her into town. She was heavy, then again I never carried anything my size before. Something was strange about this pokemon. She didn't seem to act like one… let alone even look like one. She was really pretty though. I blushed slightly as I walked into Pokemon Square.

"Hey, Sammy! Who's that you're carrying? She from around here?" "I don't know , Snubbull. And don't call me Sammy. It makes me sound like a girl." "Geez, Bossy much?" He snuffed then walked back to the tree he was relaxing at. I wasn't really in a mood to argue with Snubbull. I was more focused on finding out who this girl was. She definitely wasn't from our these parts. Then, I heard someone say something, rather teasingly. "Hey, look. Sam's found himself a girlfriend." Blastoise. He always tried to find a way to make fun of me ever since I failed to start my own rescue team. I hated, yet admired him. He was the leader of one the most talented rescue teams in Pokemon Square. "She's not my girlfriend! I found her passed out in Tiny Woods. I don't even know her name!" I was blushing. I hated when he somehow managed to embarrass me. "Good thing she isn't awake or else this would be awkward too." I thought. "Maybe you should take her to Whiscash to find out when she wakes up… If she wakes up." "Ok." I ignored that last part and headed North to Whiscash's pond.

My arms grew tired when I finally reached Whiscash's pond. I tripped and fell forward, dropping the female Charmander. "Oh no!" "Careful child, I've got her." "Thank, God!" I thought. I sighed with relief at the fact that I didn't drop the girl. Whiscash placed her gently on the pedestal surrounded by the pond. "You carried her a long time, I presume?" "Yeah." "I'm also guessing you came to find out who she is?" "Wow. He's like a mind reader!"I thought. "Yeah,… How'd you know?" "I heard Blastoise near the pond." "Oh… you hear it all?" "All of it." I blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Sam, but I've never seen or heard of her. Take her to that open home just out of town. The fire-type home. When she wakes up, bring her back here. I have questions needed to be asked." I nodded and tiredly picked the girl back up again and trudged out of town the fire-type home.

[Blisseraie POV]

My head hurt when I woke up. I had no clue what was going on and I was still dizzy. "Ooh…" When I opened my eyes I was in some home with strange fire decorations. "How did I get here when I was in some forest when I passed out?" I thought. Then, I remembered that Squirtle I met. "He must've brought me here. But why?" I stood up wearily, stepping on a tail... MY tail. "Ow!" . I remembered I was a Charmander. "Well, might as well get used to being a pokemon since I'm going to be one for a while." I sighed as I walked outside the house I was in. Suddenly, I tripped over something heavy on the ground and fell face first. "OOW!"

"OW!... Huh? …. Oh, I'm sorry!" Someone grabbed my arm to help me up. "I-I must've fallen asleep waiting for you to wake up." It was that Squirtle I met. "So he did bring me here." I thought. He was still helping me up. "I'm.. fine." He let go of my arm as I helped myself get up. "My name's Sammy, by the way, but you can call me Sam." "Blisseraie… Bliss for short." "N-nice to meet you, officially." He laughed nervously. I wasn't so comfortable around someone I didn't know so much but,… Sam was an exception since I was still so confused. "Uhm… Whiscash said he'd like to met you. Wants to ask you some questions." Oh.. kay." I followed him into a town East of the house I slept in.

[Sam POV]

I walked Bliss into town so I could take her to Whiscash. She seemed calmer than I expected, but probably because she wanted answers. I saw Blastiose standing near the walkway to Whiscash's pond. He was looking at me. "Great, just great. Bring on the embarrassment…" I thought. I sighed as I tried to speedily get through. "Wait, Sam. Don't walk so fast!" "Oh, look. Sammy-Whammy's little girlfriend finally woke up." I started to blush. "I'm NOT his girlfriend. I'm just a friend." I made a quick glance at her. She seemed so confident yet nervous about that comment while I was blushing like an idiot. "Oh, feisty. Then again, I would expect that from a Charmander." "What is that supposed to mean?" She sounded slightly offened. "Nothing…" She turned back at me. "Now where's this Whiscash who wanted to ask me questions?" "H-he's in that pond over there." I was still blushing, but it went down a bit.

[Blisseraie POV]

I was barely blushing at the sly remark from that,… Blastoise. "Honestly… pokemon are ruder than humans!" I thought. When I looked and Sam he was obviously in the same state I was in, just more embarrassed than me. My blush was gone when we reached the pond Sam was taking me to, oddly, nothing was in the pond. "Uhm,… Sam there's nothing he- GAH!"

Suddenly, a Whiscash appeared before me in the pond, making me jump back into Sam, ( I had no idea he was behind me.) I turned to apologize. "S-sorry… that just gave a s-small heart-attack.." It was true.I Did just have a small heart-attack. "It's fine. Actually, he scared me too." I turned back the Whiscash starring at me. "Hello there. I'm Whiscash. I do believe I've never seen you around. I also presume that Sam told you I had questions to ask, yes" "Yes." I was a little hesitant at answering. Talking to pokemon still freaked me out a bit. "Well, now then, what's your name dear?" "Blissaraie. Just call me Bliss though." My, such a lovely name." I smiled. "Thank you." "Ok, Bliss, where are you from. And what were you doing out in Tiny Woods?" My smiled disappeared slowly. I couldn't remember really why I was here or where I used to live. That bothered me.

"…I-I don't know… I just woke up in these so-called Tiny Woods without any memory but my name and age." "Oh my, well, what is your age?" "16." The Whiscash smiled. "Hoho! That's much of a coincidence! Sam is also 16!" I looked at Sam. "Oh, really?.. huh…" He looked confused. "What?" "Nothing, it's just… I thought you would be… I don't know, 13 or 14 by the way you act." He was blushing, I could tell. "I think I just embarrassed him.." I thought. "Oh, yes. Any one would think that about Sammy. He is quite childish at times." His face grew more red. "W-well…I-I.. uh…. I'm not childish!" Obviously he didn't know what to say. "Whatever you say, Sammy." I giggled a bit. He sighed and bowed his head down in defeat. He must've known he wouldn't win the argument.

"Back to the subject, Bliss… you may have Amnesia. It's rarely common for someone to have it, but maybe if you explore around you might start remembering things." "Ok…" The Whiscash smiled again. "I have an idea! Why don't you join a rescue team! Or, why don't you two form one! It may help your memories to travel in recue missions." I was a bit confused. "Rescue team?" "Yeah!" Sam spoke up, forgetting the acting-your-age argument. "Rescue teams are groups of pokemon that receive resquests to help others that are in danger. If you succeed in your mission, you may get rewards from the pokemon you rescue." "Well, I don't know… I don't think I'm strong enough to battle and rescue other pokemon. Mean what if I get beaten up badly?" "Well that's what you'll have me for! Partner's are supposed to help each other in battle during rescues." I still wasn't so sure about forming a rescue team. I was scared that since I didn't know Sam so much, he might not help me as often as I might need it. Sighing, I agreed with him. "Ok. I'll do it." "Alright! We got us a rescue team!" He seemed a bit over excited, but it was funny. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, now that we've agreed on becoming a rescue team… we need a team name." "How about Team Opposites since I'm fire-type and you water-type." "Nah, Sounds a bit weird. Team Firefighters?" "God, no!" "Why not? I think it sounds kinda cool." "It does, but doesn't seem right for us." "How about…" The debate for our team name went on for about 2 hours before we finally came to an agreement.

"I give up, I think I'm starting to have second thoughts about this whole rescue team idea now…" "I most certainly agree.." I sat down and looked at Sam. His eyes looked like the color of mist. That gave me an idea. "Team Blazing Mist…" "Huh?" I stood up triumphantly. "Team Blazing Mist! That's it! That's our team name! Team Blazing Mist!" I shouted happily. Sam smiled at me. "Hey, yeah, that sounds like a perfect name. I like it!" I put my hands on my sides, looking slightly up. I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. "Team Blazing Mist, ready to rescue those in need of help!" I could hear Sam laughing a bit. "What's so funny?" "You sound so cheesy." I smiled and pushed his shoulder.

"Funny,…" I thought. "..how I can be so close to someone I'm so far apart from…"


	2. First Rescue

[Sam POV]

Finally! I get to start my very own rescue team! I'm sure glad I met Blisseraie. My luck has been changing ever since I found her in Tiny Woods. I looked at her. She looked so stupid in that pose… yet,… never mind. THAT is a secret. "Now, we need to find a base for our team." Bliss started to frown. "Oh… well….." She sat down. "…..I got nothing." "I may have an idea." "Where, Whiscash?" He smiled. "Why, that home you took Bliss to! She can live there and receive any rescue mail sent to you." "Perfect!" She stood up and smiled. "Now,… we just gotta see if anyone needs rescuing" Once again, her smile disappeared. It was pretty funny, seeing her switch emotions. Every time we said something good, she'd smile, and when we said something bad, she'd frown. Bliss sat back down and played with the grass. I laid down in the grass staring up at the sky.

"This feels relaxing, but we aren't going to get rescue requests like this." I thought. I sat up and looked at Bliss. Before I could say anything, we heard a scream. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I stood up and ran to whoever was the person screaming with Bliss right beside me. "PLEASE, I NEED A RESCUE TEAM!"

"What's wrong?" The screaming pokemon came into view. It was a Butterfree. "Oh, Please help me! My poor little baby's lost in the woods! I tried to go in Tiny Woods to find him, but the pokemon there were fearsome!" I looked over at Bliss and nodded. This was the rescue we were waiting for. "We can help you ma'am. We're team Blazing Mist; ready to help those in need!" The Butterfree stopped crying and smiled at us with pleading eyes. "Oh, thank you!" Bliss smiled at the Butterfree. "No problem, ma'am! It's our job. C'mon, Sam. Let's get moving!"

[Bliss POV]

We ran into the forest where Sam found me earlier. It felt weird doing this rescue mission. My stomach was hurting a bit and I felt shaky. Probably since this was the first rescue I'd be doing. "Sam, how will we know where her son is? We can't just run around this place all day." I looked over at him. He had such a confident look on his face… it made me smile. "I don't know, but we'll keep trying until we find him!" "…Okay.."

As we ran through Tiny Woods I began to grow a bit tired and started to slow down. I couldn't keep up with Sam's speed and before I knew it, he was gone from sight.

I stopped in my tracks and yelled out for him. "Sam? Sam, where are you?" I was starting to grow frightened. What if he left me on purpose? What if I get attacked? Will he come back to help me? I heard rustling from a nearby bush and walked towards it. "Sam?" "Leech Seed!" Before I could blink, I was on the ground wrapped in weird vines.

I struggled trying to get free of the vines, suddenly feeling a lot of pain. "AAAAAAH!" I felt my energy slip away from me as the pokemon who attacked me began to appear. My vision grew blurry as I blacked out yelling for help. "S-Sam! Help me! AAAHH!" I felt one last jolt of pain as my mind faded to darkness.

[Sam POV]  
When I turned around I couldn't see Blisseraie behind me. I began to panic, thinking she could be hurt. "Bliss? Bliiiss, where did you run off to?" Looking around I finally heard a shriek I hoped I wouldn't have to hear, "AAAAAAH!" "Blisseraie?" I started to run in the direction I heard the screaming in, hoping to find Bliss okay. "I hope she isn't hurt…" I thought, running as fast as I could. I heard another yell, closer to me now as I ran. "S-Sam! Help me! AAAHH!" Jumping over a bush, I saw Blisseraie wrapped in vines on the ground, unconscious. "Oh. no…"

I thought as I saw the pokemon who attacked her. It was a sunkern. "Let her go!" "She has trespassed into my home! She deserves what she has gotten. Just as you will also for trespassing!" Standing in fighting position, I looked at the sunkern fiercely.

The vines around Bliss began to glow green and her knock-out body begin to scream in pain. "AAAAAAHHH!" "Let her go now!" "No!" My anger grew and I couldn't hold back any more. "Water Gun!"

I watched as my Water Gun blasted the sunkern to the ground, leaving it unconscious. "EEEEEEE!" Turning around, I saw the vines wrapped around Bliss let her go and sink back into the ground. "nngh…. weak… energyyy….." Guessing by the way she was weak, the sunkern must've used Leech Seed. "H-hold on, Bliss.." I ran around the area looking for…

"A-HA!" An Oran Berry bush.

Quickly, I pulled one off it's branch and stuffed it into Bliss's mouth. I stood back a bit to give her room, and, just like that, she opened her eyes and sat up. "What…. What happened?" "You were attacked by a sunkern." She had a look of annoyance on her face. "Well… that's… kinda embarrassing…" I couldn't help but smile. Helping Bliss up, I heard a small voice from behind. "Momma? Mommaaaa, where are you?" Maybe… could that be..? A caterpie crawled out from behind a tree. He looked like he was scared out of his mind, and seeing two strange pokemon bigger than him didn't help either.

"Meep! Y-you're not my m-momma…" Bliss walked up to the poor kid. "No, we're not, but your momma sent us here to find you." She looked down at the caterpie with her caring, auburn eyes…. It made her look like she could've been used to being like a mother... Maybe….

GAH! What am I thinking?! Could I… Was I really SEEING Blisseraie as…. Nonononononono…. "Get it out of your head Sammy…. You're both only 16…. At least wait until you're…. nonononono, not even when I'm older! ARRRGH…." I tried my best to end the mental argument in my head, but it wouldn't go away. I decided to ignore it and move on, however, by the time I did, Blisseraie had already picked up the caterpie and was walking towards me.

"You ready to go back into town?" "Huh? O-oh… yeah."

[Bliss POV]

Sam was acting weird as we walked back towards town. He was staring at the ground and was…. Slightly blushing? Hmmm…. "You okay, Sam?" He looked up at me, eyes full of worry. "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "No reason…." Looking forward, I continued to walk, my arms growing numb from carrying the caterpie. "Do you want me to carry him?" "Please?" Nodding, Sam took the sleeping caterpie from me and then proceeded on walking. I looked at him carrying the caterpie, being careful not to wake the young pokemon.

Sam looked just like a dad… a pretty young one, but… in the human world it's practically normal to be a parent at 16. Maybe WE could be… no, no. I CAN'T be getting into those type of thoughts, not now, considering our ages AND the fact that we barely knew each other. Still… I couldn't believe I was having these thoughts, but…. Since not now, maybe when we're older? "Maybe…"

Knowing that I said that out loud, I put my hand over my mouth. "You say something, Bliss?" "N-no, nothing.." My face felt warm and I could tell I was blushing. We continued to walk on towards town silently, the thought still on my mind.


	3. Slight Complications

[No POV]

Making their way to Pokemon Square, Sam and Bliss hadn't spoken at all to each other. The only time they did was when the Caterpie had asked them questions about them and their team. Both had felt uneasy around the other after they each had gotten "certain" thoughts.

"Why'd you guys start a rescue team?" the young Caterpie asked. He had so many curious questions to ask, he wasn't able to finish asking them all.

"Well, we started Team Blazing Mist because we wanted to help pokemon be safe from any danger," Bliss said, "Isn't that right, Sammy?"

*Urgh, I hate being called Sammy….* He thought. "Yep that's exactly why."

"Team…. Blazing Mist? That sounds like a weird name." the Caterpie asked.

"It may be weird, but doesn't it also sound unique?" said Bliss. She had an anxious expression, hoping the questions would end. By the looks of it, Sam had the same idea. After answering about 6 questions, the duo began to get annoyed with the boy, but tried their best to keep him from freaking out.

"I guess so….. but why'd ya choose it? Did you guys have other names you wanted to pick? And what about.-" The little Caterpie continued his questions for what seemed like forever. Finally, after a game of 20 –or maybe even 100- questions from the Caterpie, Bliss and Sam arrived injust outside the Pilcan Post office, where a worried mother awaited the arrival of her child.

"My baby! Oh, my poor baby!" The Butterfree rushed over as soon as she caught a glimpse of her baby, instantly hugging him.

"Mama, Mama! I missed you!I got scared I wasn't gonna see you again!" The Caterpie squealed with joy seeing his mother again.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you for rescuing my baby for me. How can I repay you both?" said the Butterfree, obviously wanting to reward the rescuers of her little boy.

"You don't have to give us anything, it's just a joy to see peopl- daah, I mean pokemon- safe and sound." Bliss had a weary and nervous smile on her face, hoping the other pokemon -other than Sam- hadn't noticed the slight wording mistake she made. It was obvious she wasn't used to being a pokemon just yet.

"Oh, no. Please let me reward you. Here," Butterfree reached into the bag she had on one of her oddly strong wings and pulled out an Oran Berry, Rawst Berry, Pecha Berry, and a White Gummi, then handed them to Bliss. "That's all I really have with me right now. Forgive me for not having any money to give you for rescuing my baby."

"Uuuhm, thank you. That's okay. Like I said, it's just a joy to see pokemon safe and sound." Bliss had another smile, this time a normal and happy one. She then realized she had no place to put the berries and gummi, but didn't worry all that much about it. What she worried about was being alone with Sam. It was funny how she only just met him and was already feeling uneasy being around him. It wasn't a feeling of being around an acquaintance, or family, or even a friend. It may be something just a bit more….

"Momma, can we get some more berries on the way home? I'm hungry." The Caterpie reached and anxiously tugged on his mother's wing, bringing her to hover 2 inches above the ground.

"Oh, dear. Yes, sweetie. I'll get you your favorite berries on the way home."

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Jumping, -or rather, wriggling- around, the small Caterpie giggled and started to walk in the direction of his home, calling out to his momma.

"Well, I must be going. Thank you again for rescuing my baby. I'll be sure to call on your team the next time I'm in need of rescuing, Bliss. Take care you two." Flying off to catch up with her son, the Butterfree nearly shouted the last sentence, but managed not to. Now, the two were left alone in front of the Pelican Post Office with nothing to do. It was still too early to call it a day, but still too late to do another rescue. All that there was to really do now was talk, and surely that will be as awkward as talking with the Caterpie.

{~Author note~}

Anyone notice how Sam hasn't spoken at all? That's about to be answered shortly.

{~end note~}

[Sam POV]

Well, I guess THAT was some awkward moment, but this is just even more awkward. What am I supposed to say to Bliss now since we don't really have anything left to do? Maybe I should just head home and call it a day, but what if she wants to hang out for a bit? She'll probably think I don't want to be around her… N-not that I don't want to, I just… argh! This whole time I was thinking about those thoughts I had earlier, trying to find an upside of it, but there wasn't any. I'm really ashamed I had those thoughts, but at the same time, I'm not. Damn, why is this so confusing? Well, that aside, what should I do with her?

… I don't mean THAT way! Ah, Arceus…. What's wrong with me?

"Uuh, Sam? What's wrong? You've been quiet this entire time." Oops. I forgot that we were still here for a moment.

"H-huh? Oh, I'm fine, I was just daydreaming. Hey, um… since we don't really have anything to do now," Well, might as well ask if she wants to do something since I am kinda bored, "You wanna do something in town?" Wait for it….

"Sure. Maybe you could show a little more around town."

"Yeah, sure." Well, at least I can probably get to know her while we walk around for a bit. "Why don't I take you to see some shops around here?"

"Sounds nice." She smiled at me, and I started to blush a bit. Why is it hard to be around her without blushing? I'm just going to have to get used to it….

~`~`~`~`~`~ Pokemon`~`~`~`~`~

Once we were in Pokemon Square, we walked over to Kecleon's Shop, where the Kecleon brothers were busy with some customers.

"This is Kecleon's Shop. This where you can buy any food, tools, or special items. It's run by the Kecleon brothers. Each of them sells different items," I pointed to the first Kecleon on the left, "He sells food and items we can use whenever we are attacked but have no energy to use moves. He also sells special food items on a rare occasion. If we're lucky, he might have some when we really need them."

"On the right next to him, his younger brother sells special items and even special moves. His stuff however is more expensive than his brother's. Probably because he sells more rare things than his brother. Still, we should definitely come here if we have extra money and don't know what to buy. He always sells me his best items so we might be lucky sometime we want anything."

"Oh, hello there, Sam! Come to buy anything from our lovely shop?" Looks like the just finished with their customers.

"Not today Kec." Suddenly, Kecleon pushed me aside to see Bliss.

"Who's this? I've never seen her around before. Is she your girlfriend, Sam?" I started to blush, this time it showed clearly. Why does EVERYONE thing she's my girlfriend! It's not like they've never seen me walk around with a girl before!

…..

Okay, so maybe they haven't, but that's not my fault and it's not a reason to think that every girl I walk around with is my girlfriend!

"I'm NOT his girlfriend. I'm his team partner." Bliss said a bit annoyed. I guess she doesn't like being called "my girlfriend." Wait a minute…

What would be wrong with that?

Never mind it. I'll probably think about it later.

"Well, I didn't know you've started a rescue team. Looks like your dreams will soon come true then." The younger Kecleon said.

"Dreams?" Bliss looked over at me. My blush finally toned down, but it was slowly coming back after Kecleon said that. Only the Kecleons, Whiscash, and Snubull knew about these goals I've had as a rescue team. And now, Blisseraie knows.

"I-I'll tell you about it later…" I felt my face growing warm again from blushing. I really hope know one notices.

"Why are you blushing?" Dear Arceus…. Bliss can see it…. "Was that something you didn't want me to hear?"

"Oh, no. You WEREN'T supposed to hear that, at all… sorry Sammy…" The older Kecleon said.

"I-it's okay…. I was gonna wait for the RIGHT time to say it, but I guess now is fine too." I kinda said it with sarcasm, hoping they'd get the picture. I looked up and saw that both Kecleons looked a bit ashamed and Bliss…. she looked slightly upset. Well, isn't this just the perfect day?

"We are so sorry. We really didn't mean to say that." The younger Kecleon said.

There was a few moments of silence until Bliss spoke up.

"Well, we gotta go. Maybe I'll come by to check out your merchandise tomorrow. Bye." She started to walk towards the house I brought her to with me following behind. I'm guessing she's sort of pissed off, by the look of her face. Was it what I said?

"U-uhm… Bliss? Y-you okay?" She looked at me with a small, fierce look in her eyes.

"Well, what you said was kinda rude to those Kecleons." She said.

"W-well, I…. uh…." I couldn't really think of something to say.

"You what? Didn't want me to hear some secret of yours? You could have said it in a nicer way, at least," She said that in an oddly calm voice. Was she mad and at me or was she just mad at what I said? "and… what was so secretive of 'your dream'?" There was some emphasis when she said "Your dream." Well… it had to come out sooner or later. Sighing, I explained that little secret of mine.

"I've had this dream for a long time that I would be the best rescue team leader ever, topping all of the greatest teams in the world, and that no one would ever be as great as me, not even the pokemon that'd be my partner or partners." I was blushing after saying that. Now I was feeling ashamed of myself, because I just realized how selfish and cruel it sounded. I looked over at Bliss. Why is she smiling all of a sudden?

"That was your little secret?" She said that with a giggle.

"Yeah, w-why are you laughing?" Suddenly, she burst out with laughter. I started to blush even more

"That's not even that bad! Oh, God! I'm sorry but that's kinda stupid to keep as a secret. I know how it sounds, but still, it's not like it would end your life or friendship with me."

God? Who's God?

"Gee, thanks…." Now I'm even more ashamed. I looked away to the ground, not noticing Bliss walked over next to me, her smile fading when she realized my reaction.

"… Sorry, I didn't mean to get that carried away. But it is kinda stupid." Bliss tried to look at my face, but I looked away a bit.

"…. Maybe we should call it a day. Today's been a bit wild." I looked up at her. She had a weary smile, hoping she didn't offend me much. She didn't, but it still kinda hurt.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I said it with a bit of depression mixed with sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until now.

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow," She hugged me, then started to go down the walkway into her new home, "'Night Sam…" I started to blush again, forgetting about what I was feeling moments ago. "'Night Bliss." I started to walk towards my own home, with a small, but assuring smile on my face.


End file.
